Various combinations of Omni directional microphones and directional microphones have been suggested over the years.
As an example WO 2012/139230 discloses various combinations of Omni directional microphones and directional microphones.
In the embodiments depicted in FIG. 13 of WO 2012/139230 an Omni directional microphone “p” is combined with a directional microphone “u”. The two microphones are both acoustically connected to the combined front volume (11, 12). Moreover, the two microphones share the same sound inlet (3). A rear sound inlet (2) is acoustically connected to the rear volume of the directional microphone.
It is a disadvantage of the embodiment shown in FIG. 13 of WO 2012/139230 that acoustical crosstalk will occur between the front volumes (11) and (12). The acoustical crosstalk between the front volumes will introduce a certain amount of unwanted directionality of the Omni directional microphone.
It may be seen as an object of embodiments of the present invention to provide an arrangement and an associated method where the influence of acoustical crosstalk is controlled.
It may be seen as a further object of embodiments of the present invention to provide an arrangement and an associated method where the influence of acoustical crosstalk is significantly reduced.